Talk:Elytron/@comment-1948110-20141120055915
Got the last print solo earlier today. Roughly 10 runs total, not counting accidently extractions or crashes. Best advice I can give for solo: ''' -Don't sit still for too long. If you start getting hit with Hellion missiles, you're done. -Blow off the Ogma gun arms with your own gun as quickly and from as far away as possible (it's the smaller arm on the right if they're facing you). -If you find yourself swamped, hit Repel as soon as possible and then flee. Better to let them just take a single point and come back to it later after they scatter and thin themselves out. -'''You CAN'T be afraid to burn Health & Energy restores. They are MANDATORY if you wanna get through it alone. Especially after they changed the Archwing skill energy costs. If things take a bad turn and you don't have a way to recover quickly after seeking shelter/distance, it's over. That said, I personally favored Frames with a decent amount of health and high armor (mainly Valkyr and Sayrn). Shields alone are nowhere near enough. You may as well bulk-up your raw HP and the armor that strengthens it. That said, Rejuvination Aura all the way! It may not seem like much, but over the course of the runs it replenished thousands of HP for virtually free. -Weapons I used were the Corvas and Rathbone. Both were at least 20 (although ended up being 30 by the end of things), and both Catalyst'd and modded for Corrosive (which is very important IMO). The Corrosive made a VERY large difference, to the point that my Rathbone could (and often did) 2 or 3-shot an Ogma due to the application of the Corrosive debuff followed by a crit. While the Corvas couldn't do extreme long range, it was more than satisfactory for mid range, and it was saving grace for when I had to shoot up close. It was also wonderful vs any enemies that charged directly for me. Also, due to an Ogma's size, even without focusing the shot the majority of the pellets all hit even at mid range. -If you DO need to fight with a bunch of Hellions (or worse, Shield Hellions), my best advice is to charge straight in, pop Disarray, and wreck everything around you as fast as possible. The flares it deploys last for several seconds, so if you can move fast enough with a high enough damage output, you can take care of business before anything they fire ccan hit you again (assuming you don't fly into the missiles). -Seeking Fire is basically useless against everything but the Dregs due to the HP amounts of the Grineer at that level, and even so, is a waste of energy now that it costs 75 and strains the limited pool you have for emergency use. Energy Shell I honestly found myself never using. If the damage boost helps you out, great, but I found the clear field of view far more useful. With the way the enemies swarm, the fact that the shield only covers the front of you won't do much as far as defense goes, and Hellion missile explosions will still pass right through it to hit you anyway. I'd call it situational at best, but like I said, I never even used it once the whole time. Hopefully that helps at least one person out. Sorry for any typos; there was a lot to type and it's late; heh. Any questions or clarification needed, let me know.